Sonho de Fantasia
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque um dia alguém te atira com água fria e tu acordas desse sonho. E poucos sabem como custa acordar de uma doce ilusão.


**Let me hold you for the last time**

(Deixa-me segurar-te pela última vez)  
**It's the last chance to feel again**

(É a última chance de te sentir outra vez)  
**But you broke me**

(Mas tu quebraste-me)  
**Now I can't feel anything**

(Agora não posso sentir nada)

Chama-me falso se quiseres. Chama-me mentiroso, idiota, filho de uma bludger… chama o que quiseres, eu não te vou tentar impedir nem me sentir ofendido. Talvez eu o mereça. Talvez não… mas eu compreendo se quiseres gritar. Compreendo se quiseres chorar e amaldiçoar-me até ao fim dos meus dias. Se eu não tivesse amor á minha vida, eu próprio o faria. Mas nunca te esqueças, que tu até me podes culpar, eu sei que desta vez fui eu que errei, mas se hoje somos o que somos, não foi só por minha culpa. Atribuir responsabilidades não é certo, mas nem tu o negas, que os teus erros estragaram quase tudo o que temos. Mas eu também errei… errei porque te dei uma segunda oportunidade, porque te fiz acreditar que o perdão era fácil e que o recomeço seria simples. Esqueci-me talvez que há marcas que nunca se vão, feridas que não saram e cicatrizes que não desaparecem nem com o tempo. E os teus erros, eu sei que os perdoei, mas não os consigo esquecer.

Eu apenas pensei em como era habitual ter-te do meu lado no passado. Em como era bom, como era simples… Esqueci-me que esse tempo pertence mesmo a um passado distante. A um tempo em que ainda não nos conhecíamos assim tão bem para sabermos como realmente éramos.

**When I love you**

(Quando eu te amo)  
**Is so untrue**

(É tão falso)  
**I can't even convince myself**

(Eu nem consigo convencer-me a mim próprio)  
**When I'm speaking**

(Quando estou a falar)  
**It's the voice of someone else**

(É a voz de outra pessoa)

Eu apaixonei-me por seres exactamente assim. Eu via em ti tudo o que eu não era. A força, a coragem, a determinação… Olhei a isso, á beleza e á simpatia e esqueci-me que isso não vem só. Esqueci-me que esse vermelho que te preenche não é todo bom. Que tu também és rebelde, irreverente até demais. Que gostas de liberdade, de conhecer pessoas novas e odeias ficar parada muito tempo no mesmo sítio. E eu rio ao pensar em como um dia nada disso foi importante. Até que eu percebi que as nossas diferenças eram demasiadas para simplesmente serem ignoradas. E os sorrisos que eu dava quando me deixavas com um beijo para ir para lutas na neve desapareceram, quando eu percebi que cada vez mais, isso deixava de ser doce, mas sim injusto. Tu trocavas-me simplesmente para te divertires. Eu tentava perceber, tu eras mais nova, mais fogosa, mais divertida… Até que eu deixei de te chamar nova e passei a chamar-te imatura. As tuas palavras, os teus actos… parecia que os dois anos que nos separavam, valiam por uma década. Eu sempre fui mais crescido, sempre me criaram para ser maduro, para ver a vida da forma como ela realmente era e tu… tu até nisso foste diferente. Nasceste no mundo perfeito… na riqueza, na fama… Foste criada entre as luzes da ribalta, entre a dignidade do teu apelido e um mundo de sonho e fantasia. Enquanto os teus pais criavam um mundo de felicidade diferente daquele que eles viveram, os meus preparavam-me para um que podia ser bem idêntico.

Foi preciso tempo, mas quando a fantasia acabou, eu percebi que tu não passavas de uma ilusão.

**Oh what are we doing?**

(Oh o que estamos nós a fazer?)  
**We are turning into dust**

(Nós estamos a tornar tudo isto pó)  
**Playing house game in the ruins of us**

(Jogando ao jogo das casas nas nossas ruínas)

Tu apenas me vias como diversão, a perspectiva da aventura… e tu não és má pessoa por isso, tu és assim e é esse o teu encanto. Nunca pus em causa o que sentias porque eu acredito mesmo que um dia me tenhas amado, acredito até que ainda me ames… Mas o teu jeito de amar não é suficiente para mim. E tudo aquilo que um dia eu gostei em ti, se tornou defeito.

E por cada vez que me trocavas, que me abandonavas ou ignoravas eu perdoava-te. Tu nunca pedias desculpa porque no fundo tu nem sabias que erravas. Mas eu sentia-o. E sentia-o com uma força inexplicável. Doía pensar em como eu parecia pequena na tua vida. Doía mais do que a minha alma humana podia suportar.

Então um dia eu fartei-me. Eu zanguei-me e os meus gritos bateram em ti como balas de canhão. Eu via as lágrimas correrem-te pelo rosto e eu queria pará-las. Eu podia tê-lo feito mas não o fiz. Bastava um simples abraço. Bastava dizer-te que estava tudo perdoado e que ficaríamos bem. Mas eu não queria mentir, nem a ti nem a mim mesmo. Então eu invoquei o meu orgulho, a minha dor, a minha mágoa e tudo o resto e engoli em seco. Tentei não pensar no pesar das tuas lágrimas e disse o que já à muito tempo deveria ter feito. Eu apenas te pedi um tempo. Eu só não sabia que esse tempo iria ser a nossa destruição…

**Running back through the fire**

(Correr para trás em direcção ao fogo)  
**When there's nothing left to save**

(Quando não há nada para salvar)  
**It's like chasing the very last train**

(E como tentar apanhar o último comboio)  
**When it's too late**

(Quando já é tarde de mais)  
**Too late**

(Tarde de mais)

Hoje eu choro… choro porque apesar de nada ser como antigamente, ainda dói… Dói quando penso naquilo que um dia fomos. Magoa ao pensar que uma história de amor acaba assim. Não é que eu já não te ame… eu apenas sei que isso não é mais o suficiente para nos manter de pé. Talvez no teu mundo de ilusões o seja, mas uma vez na vida, tu vais ter de entender que nada é como no mundo de fantasia em que tu vives. E para duas pessoas ficarem juntas… amar não é só o suficiente. Principalmente quando o amor é cada vez menos…

Eu não sei como isto nos aconteceu… acho que o tempo faz isto às pessoas. É ele que estragas as relações quando nos leva a conhecer melhor a pessoa com que estamos. E eu falo por experiência própria quando digo que é como receber um balde de água fria. Ter aquela sensação que tudo é belo e lindo, e então de repente, de uma só vez, alguém te insiste em acordar e derruba esse mundo perfeito em que tu vives. Tu ainda podes tentar trazê-lo de volta, mas a partir de um momento tu sabes que irá ser inútil. Há coisas que o tempo traz, há coisas que o tempo leva… Ele levou a admiração que tinha por ti, e a cada momento, ainda que lentamente, ele leva também o meu amor. Por isso perdoa-me… Fui eu que errei. O meu maior erro… foi perdoar-te!

**Oh it tears me up**

(Oh as lágrimas caiem-me)  
**I try to hold on but it hurts too much**

(Eu tento segurar mas doi demais)  
**I try to forgive but it's not enough**

(Eu tento perdoar mas não é suficiente)  
**To make it all okay**

(Para pôr tudo bem)

Eu tentei obrigar-me a tentar. Tentei estar contigo da mesma forma, apreciar o teu esforço de mudança… mas não resultou. Porque quando tu passaste a escolher-me em vez de tudo, perdeste o teu encanto. Porque até podia magoar, até podia ser a causa da nossa separação, mas esse era o único brilho que tu tinhas. Essa rebeldia, liberdade e fantasia… E quanto tu quiseste mudar por mim… não tinha simplesmente sentido. E acho que foi aí que eu percebi aquilo que desde sempre tinha tentado esconder de mim mesmo. Eu amo os teus defeitos. Eu amo em ti, aquilo que mais me faz sofrer. E talvez seja por isso que somos incompatíveis. Eu sei que não posso viver sem a tua forma de ser… no entanto viver com ela é uma impossibilidade. Mas o amor que ainda me resta por ti, faz-me querer impedir isto. E se eu pudesse, eu esquecia toda a dor que me causaste, toda a mágoa e todas as nossas diferenças, para poder simplesmente voltar a ver-te da forma que um dia te vi. Amar-te como se cada dia da nossa ralação, parecesse o primeiro. Eu sei que assim, evitaria tanta dor, tantas lágrimas minhas e tuas…

Mas ilusões não servem de nada… elas só nos tapam os olhos por um algum tempo. Eu acordei da tua ilusão, mas eu sei que vou sobreviver… agora para aqueles que insistem em viver nelas será pior. Porque um dia, a realidade vai-se fartar disso e vai ser obrigada a pregar-te um susto maior. Por vezes esquecemo-nos o quanto é difícil levantar-nos desse susto.

**You can't play on broken strings**

(Tu não podes tocar com cordas partidas)  
**You can't feel anything**

(Tu não podes sentir algo)  
**That your heart don't want to feel**

(que o teu coração não quer sentir)  
**I can't tell you something that isn't real**

(Eu não posso dizer-te algo que não é real)

Por isso chega! Eu não te vou mentir mais. A verdade dói mas um dia notarás que a mentira pode marcar mais. E sempre me disserem que de sonhos não se faz a vida. Tu foste o meu sonho. O sonho que qualquer um vive na vida. Porque todos nós vivemos uma ilusão em todo o período em que andamos sobre a Terra. Todos nós um dia nos rendemos á suposta felicidade, àquilo que queremos viver… Tu foste a minha doce ilusão Lily. E agora o sonho desvanece-se. Foi bom enquanto durou e irei levar-te comigo para onde for. Em cada coisa que eu fizer, em cada desejo que eu cumprir, em cada relação e na mulher que um dia eu mais amar, eu vou-me sempre lembrar de ti. Lembrar-me que um dia tu foste um sonho que não pude realizar. Lembrar-me que nem sempre amar é o suficiente e que as diferenças por vezes são insuportáveis. E eu irei dizê-lo aos meus filhos um dia e a todos aqueles que me quiserem ouvir. Mas nunca direi a alguém, para não cair no sonho. Porque todos temos de cair nele um dia para aprender-mos a não cair noutros ao longo da vida.

Há sonhos que se realizam, que são ambições e desejos a cumprir. E há outros que são como tu… doces, belos, fantasiosos… mas são apenas e unicamente isso: sonhos!

**Oh the truth hurts**

(Oh a verdade dói)  
**And lies worse**

(E as mentiras pior ainda)  
**So how can I give anymore**

(Como é que eu posso dar mais de mim)  
**When I love you a little less than before?**

(Quando te amo um pouco menos que antes?)  
**Oh you know that I love you a little less than before**

(Oh tu sabes que eu te amo um pouco menos que antes)

Mas agora esquece isto. Esquece toda a dor que sentes e mágoa e a fúria que tens de mim. Eu não a sinto por ti, e por mais que saiba que tens o direito de o sentir por mim, eu peço-te que não o faças. Porque eu ainda estou aqui… mas amanhã não vou estar. E agora tudo depende de ti. Podes deixar morrer o sonho agora e levá-lo para sempre na tua vida como um má recordação. Ou então simplesmente deixa isso. Esquece as coisas más e lembra-te apenas das boas. Mais tarde, acredita, terás tempo para te lembrares do que correu mal. Por isso, apenas hoje, sê minha outra vez assim como eu serei teu. Ficaremos aqui apenas juntos. Podes não falar se não quiseres, acredita eu apenas te quero tocar. Sentir que ainda estás aqui… mesmo que seja por tão pouco tempo. Fica e abraça-te a mim. Fica o tempo que conseguires e então quando os teus amigos passarem por ti, podes ir a sorrir. Assim não parecerá o fim de um sonho, mas sim a simples rotina. E então á noite, quando ninguém te puder ouvir, eu sei que tu vais chorar, quando tu perceberes que afinal a vida não é o que tu idealizaste. Mas acredita que será apenas para teu bem… tu terás de sofrer sozinha, chorar sozinha desta vez. Eu não estarei lá, porque assim como tu és para mim, eu sou para ti… o teu sonho!

**Let me hold you**

(Deixa-me segurar-te)  
**For the last time**

(Pela última vez)  
**It's the last chance to feel again**

(É a ultima chance de sentir outra vez)

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **Nunca confundas desejos com sonhos. Tu podes nunca conseguir realizar um desejo mas se o realizares irás sentir-te completo. Irás sempre conseguir entrar no sonho, mas quando ele acabar, irás apenas sentir vazio.

**Fic escrita com a letra da música "Broken Strings" do James Morrison e da Nelly Furtado**

**Continuem lendo…**

**(O que acharam da minha primeira Lily Scorpius? Deixem review com a opinião xp)**

**ooxxoo**


End file.
